1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal computer integration technology, and in particular to an apparatus and a method for integrating personal computer and electronic device functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, personal computers feature powerful computing capability and a wide range of multimedia capabilities. Integrating personal computer and electronic device functions has become an important priority in the personal computer industry. However, there exist problems in integrating personal computer and electronic device functions.
One challenge is to provide an integrated interface, such as an integrated keyboard. In addition, the information and text conventionally appearing in the display accompanying the power-up procedures of the personal computer are complex and overly technical in the integrated mode. Finally, personal computer hardware dedicated to integration of this type is costly and cannot fully satisfy user requirements.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus for integration of hardware, operating system, and application programs. Using an integrated interface, such as an integrated keyboard, the personal computer can maintain its original powerful functions while enabling electronic device function.
Another object of the invention is to provide a customized BIOS to improve power-up procedures to make integrate them with electronic device function.
To achieve the present objects, the invention discloses an apparatus for integrating personal computer and electronic device functions, comprising an integrated keyboard, a personal computer host, and a keyboard encoder.
The integrated keyboard includes dedicated personal computer and electronic device function hot keys. The personal computer hot key enables a standard personal computer mode. Electronic device function hot keys enable electronic device mode. Electronic device function hot keys are provided by adding extra keys to a standard keyboard layout or by assigning existing keys to function on a standard keyboard as hot keys.
The integrated keyboard can be designed specifically for personal computer integration with electronic device functions such as DVD, VCD, CD, MP3, TV, VCR and Radio. Alternatively, the integrated keyboard can be enabled by assigning existing keys to function on a standard keyboard as electronic device function hot keys, eliminating the need for extra keys on a standard keyboard.
The personal computer host includes a customized BIOS and electronic device application programs. The customized BIOS executes power-up procedures in electronic device mode. If the hot key used is the personal computer function hot key, the personal computer host enters personal computer mode and standard follow-up steps of the power-up procedure follow. Thus, standard personal computer functions are provided, irrespective of mode employed. For electronic device function, the personal computer host enters electronic device mode and the follow-up steps of power-up procedures are performed by the customized BIOS, in which power-up procedures are accompanied by graphics and text matching electronic device function.
Electronic device application programs execute electronic device function according to keys used and registered by the keyboard encoder. As an example, if the DVD/VCD hot key is used, electronic device application programs execute DVD/VCD function. If the FM/Radio hot key is used, electronic device application programs execute FM/Radio function. Electronic device application programs are provided by any computer-executable program language, such as C, C++. As given above, electronic device functions are enabled without affecting the original personal computer functions, accomplishing a major aim of the invention.
The keyboard encoder is coupled with the personal computer host, and the integrated keyboard. The keyboard encoder produces code corresponding to the hot key used in the integrated keyboard, and sends the corresponding code to the personal computer host.
In addition, the invention discloses a method for integrating personal computer and electronic device functions. First, an integrated keyboard, personal computer host, and keyboard encoder are provided. The integrated keyboard includes dedicated personal computer and electronic device function hot keys. The personal computer host, comprising customized BIOS and electronic device application programs, executes the personal computer functions and electronic device function. The keyboard encoder, coupled with the personal computer hoot, and the integrated keyboard, produces corresponding code from hot keys used.
Using a hot key, with the personal computer in off or standby mode enables the personal computer host. The keyboard encoder produces the corresponding code according to the hot key used and sends the corresponding code to the personal computer host.
The personal computer host then determines whether the hot key used is the personal computer function hot key or electronic device function hot key according to the corresponding code, and, accordingly, enters personal computer mode, executing standard personal computer functions, or electronic device mode, initiating electronic device application programs to execute electronic device function.